


Back in the past

by franthehorsegirl



Series: franthehorsegirl's abandoned works [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franthehorsegirl/pseuds/franthehorsegirl
Summary: I started writing a time-travel fic over a year ago. never finished it.
Series: franthehorsegirl's abandoned works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880755





	Back in the past

**Author's Note:**

> HI sorry I've posted anything in a while. I've desided to wring my own book so that's what I have been doing.

As I felt the floor came up to meet me, I let out a loud yelp. Falling on my hands and knees hurt a lot. Groning as I looked up from where I came from, I saw my best friend Jack fall though the green colour portal. He landed next to me as I let out a sigh,”Jack, we really need to get you powers working better don’t we.” I said laughing as I picked myself up. Reaching to put him up with me, I heard the crash of metal and the shuffling of boots on the ground. I almost accidentally let him go.

“What was the for (y/n)?”, Jack said confused. “Do you have any idea about where we are?”

Looking about we saw cars in piles at least 8 meters high, an old house with silver circles on it and a dirt road. “I feel like I've heard about this place before, but I just can’t place it.” I replied to my friend. There was a loud crack and as we both turned around to see what it was we were tackled to the ground. Looking up to see who it was. “Dean?” I said in confusion. It’s a bit jarring to see him considering we had been just talking to him before the whole portal thing and the fact that he looked about early 30s rather than late 30s.

He was just as confused as me. Glansing to my right I saw Sam pining Jack to the ground and this other man which I didn’t recognise with a gun in his hands. “Could you boys let us up?” I asked as Jack had yet to say anything.

“Not until you tell us who and what you are?” Sam replied to me. 

“We ain’t monsters if that is what you are thinking Sam and if you tell us up we will introduce ourselves?” I said. Sam and Dean both looked towards the man that we didn’t recognise. After a moment the two men got off us and stood up. I got myself up and then I turned to my right to pick Jack up. “You ok?” I asked him.

“Yea, I think so, just a bit confused,'' He replied to me.

The man that was standing at a distance had come closer and had loaded his gun. He spoke up next saying “I believe better be introducing who you are now?” 

“Yup,'' I said, “My name is (y/n) (l/n) and this is Jack Kline.” kicking my boot back and forth nervously I looked up at the boys that I knew so well, but now nothing at all.

Sam was the next to pipe up,“How do you know your names?”, gesturing to himself and dean.

“Well I do have a bit of a theory but I need you to confirm a bit of information, what date is it?” I asked.

“April 16th, 2010,” Dean said. 

“Great,” I said, “Just great.” struggling to keep in my conflicting emotions.  
“What’s so great about it (y/n)? Jack asked trying to see anything good about this.

“It’s scracsm, jack at least your dad has learned what it sounds like,” I said trying to keep it together.

“Oh,'' Jack replied in a small voice. 

It got very awkward very quickly after that. “So what’s going on then?” Dean asked.

“Well first of all we,” I gesturing to Jack and myself, “have gone back in time about 6 yearsand a bit, second you guys are different to the version we know. And finally we have no idea how we are going to get back and there was no mention of this happening the first time round. So we have just changed the past or created a paradox. Actually since the universe hasn’t collapsed on itself I’m going to go with changing the past, so how would that work because it we change the past then your never born”, pointing towards Jack, “but if your are never born then we wouldn’t be here so actually it is a paradox.” I said going faster and faster. Stopping and slowing myself down, I said “I don’t know.”

“Calm down (y/n), It’s going to be ok.” Jack said trying to reassuring my panicking self.

“Wait a minute, if you wouldn’t of been born in the last 6 years, how old are you?” Sam asked suspiciously.

“About 2 or 3 months” Jack said. 

“But that doesn’t make sense.” Dean replied.

I was about to speak up but then a deep voice interrupted us. “That’s because he is a Nephilim and must be killed.” Turning around we saw Castiel had appeared behind us. As he started to walk toward us I stepped in front of Cas. 

Jack was about to say something until I said, “He isn’t our Cas, Jack.”

That made this Cas stop in his tracks, “What do you mean, your Cas?”

“Well if you were here before you would heard that Jack and (y/n) are from the future and that we need to get back but they have changed the past.” Dean explained to Castiel.

“(y/n), do you think that our Sam, Dean and Cas know that we are gone? That if we can’t get back to our time we can’t save Mary from Lucifer and the apocalypse world.” Jack asked worriedly.

“It’s going to be ok Jack, we are going to get back and save their mum.” I said trying to calm him down.

“What did you just say about our mum?” said Dean. 

“It’s a long story” I said looking about once again to see if I recognise the place from anywhere.

“We have the time,” said the man that we didn’t know and that had been quitle.

“What’s your name?” Jack asked. Still standing behind me.

“If you know these guys then how do you…, oh,” he said.

“What is it Bobby?” Dean said, oh so that’s what Bobby had looked like.

“I guess I kinda expected it.” he said.

“What?” Dean asked.

“He’s dead” I said with a grimace on my lips. “Our boys”, pointing to me and Jack,”Miss you a lot.”

“How’d it happen?”, The man called Bobby asked us.

“The boys said that it was a Leviathan called Dick Roman who shot you in the head.” I said.

After a moment of silence Cas spoke up next. “How did the Leviathan escape purgatory?”

“Like purgatory, purgatory” Dean asked confused.

“No, the one in miami. Of Course that one. Where the souls of the dead monsters go.” I said trying to have a bit of a joke to lighten the mood from the topic of Bobby’s death.

Just as I was about to answer Castiel’s question I was interrupted by Bobby saying “If this a long story then we better go inside and get a drink.” Then he started walking back to what I assume is his house.

“I second that idea Bobby.” Then Dean ran to catch up with him.

“Come on Jack, It seems like we are going to be here for a while, if we do make it back home.” I said to him but the last part quiet so that only I could hear so if not to worry him.

So Jack, Sam, Castiel and me walked over to the entrance of Bobby’s home. Going through the door with Jack just behind I saw a wooden staircase leading upwards on the left and on the right an opening into the living room filled to the brim with old, leather bound books with fading titles. A desk was positioned in front of a large open fireplace, an old couch on the right of the living room which looked quite comfy considering its age. On the left of the living room it opens out into a kitchen. The rug on the floor of the living room matched the age of everything else in the room, it looked like nothing had been replaced for a long time.

Jack and I stood awarkly in the middle of the entry of the living room, waiting to be told where to go. Bobby mosond for us to sit on the old couch with its faded fabric and beer stains. “Where would you like us to start?” I asked the men in front of us.

“Everything that has happened from now would be good,” Said Dean sitting on a wooden chair that creaked as he sat down, that also fit in with everything else. Bobby sat at the desk covered in books, and Sam and Cas stood leaning up against the wall waiting to hear what has to be said.

“Well”, I started, “First, in like a week or so, Sam and Dean were traveling and it was a bad night, like rain, wind the full lot, so they stopped at the motel/hotel like place which having their luck was where a bunch of pagan gods were meeting because of the whole Michael and Lucifer situation. They get trapped there because of a blood spell I think they had said, then Lucifer shows up, kills most of the gods. It was only because of Gabriel showing to save you that you guys got out of there alive.”

“Didn’t think that Gabriel would do that?” Castiel said confused. “From what We have seen of him that is a bit of character.”

“Well it was, according to the boys it anyway. We never got to meet him. I’m sure you can see where this is going.” I said to them. “Right through the heart, Sam told me that he went back to check after even though he wasn’t meant to.” At that point in the conversation Dean gave a glare across the room at Sam but no one made any visible acknowledgement of it.”During the fighting Gabe gave them a dvd with the information which was able to put Lucifer back in the cage.” I finished saying as I looked out the window.

“If you have at information then we can ice the devil,” Dean said to the group.

“Not going to happen Dean. If you knew what the damage it would cause.” 

With tears forming in my eyes I told them, “How about we start with all four of the horsemen’s rings to form a portal, than Sam having to go back on the demon blood.” At the point Sam looked like he was going to be sick, Dean looking like he regretted his words and Bobby looking sorry for himself. “Just so that he could say yes to Lucifer to fight and try and take control and then chuck himself and Lucifer into the pit.” Finally finishing with tears pouring down my checks.

During this time Jack had been quite quiet but once I was done speaking he rapped me in a cruching hug. “That’s bad,” Dean said stating the obvious fact.

No one was going to say anything more so after that I replied, “That’s only up tile then, it gets a whole lot worse.” After pausing for a moment, “Do you want me to continue?” I asked them, not sure what their reactions would be.

Castiel was the one to reply with Sam still looking sick and Dean probably wondering how bad it could be. “It would be best if you could so we know what we may come up agents in the future.”

“If you guys are sure about this?” I asked. The only answer I restved was nods from everyone. “Well the next big bad as you guys would of put it, started with Dean living with Lisa and Ben for a year which was good but then guess who came back,” I paused for a moment to add dramatic effect, “Sam.” At this point they were once again confused.

“How would that happen?”, was the question that was asked by Bobby. 

I sighed as I looked at the floor. Trying to figure out how to continue explaining. Taking another breath, I looked back at Jack and then towards the others. “It was Cas that pulled Sam out of the cage but unfortunately Sam’s soul was still left in there. Once Dean finds out that Sam is alive, he then also finds out that it was not just Sam that was brought back. Your grandfather was also.” Nodding towards Sam and Dean. 

As I continued to explain the major events that had happen, I saw the epresnos that danced across the faces before me. Then I completed my tale of how everything had happened. “So that brings us up to today which me and Jack were trying to learn how to control his powers better.” I finished. 

“That’s not good.” Castiel spoke up as everyone stood or sat there.

Of Course Dean would be the one to make the sarcastic comment with, “Yea, we got that sherlock.”

Which made me and Jack burst out laughing, which made the others look at us like we had gone mad. While trying to stifle my laughter I said, “What it’s a good TV show. There’s more episodes in the future but they will take a while to come out. Anyway.” Getting back to the topic at hand. I paused unsure of what to say next. Lucky for me, Sam spoke before I had to force myself to.

“So how are we going to stop Lucifer then if we can’t do the thing with the rings.”

“We could always try to talk to him.” Jack sajested and just as the boys were going to probably say no, “We haven’t tried that before?”  
Dean shot down jack’s idea by saying that “Isn’t like lucifer evil incarnate or something, we just can’t go up to him and talk to him.”

“Yea Dean but we know someone who can talk to him without Lucifer want them.” I snapped at him. I wasn’t in the mood for this now. 

“Could you stop being cripictic for one minute (y/n) and just tell us who it is.” Dean snapped back with the froshinis of a german shepherd. 

I just face palmed and though. why are they so stupid sometimes. Maybe it’s because they don’t talk to each other or when they to it isn’t clear. “Sam,” I said. “I answer i was looking for was Sam.”


End file.
